Nazo's Revenge
by Sunstreaker29
Summary: Nazo has returned, but in the form of a dream. What will happen when he returns in his solid, flesh form? Not mine. This belongs to a friend.
1. Chapter 1

One clear night, Sonics' friends came to the metropolis hospital after hearing the great news from Sonic Jr.

When they arrived, Tails Miles Prower, Sonics' best friend, saw Sonic sitting in the waiting area hoping for any news of Amy and his newborn hedgehog.

As Tails walked up to Sonic and placed his hand upon his shoulder and said to Sonic.

"Everything is going to be alright. We are all here with you because we are all your family and friends."

Right after Tails said those very words Dr. Quack came out of the emergency room shaking his head side to side. Although Sonic and Tails were the only ones to notice that he seemed very surprised and confused about something.

Dr. Quack looked up and saw everyone looking at him to hear any news about Amy Rose and Sonic's newborn.

Then Dr. Quack straightened up and walked to Sonic and cleared his throat. Everyone was quiet except for the people working. Then Sonic said, "how are they, doc? Are they ok?"

Dr. Quack chuckled and answered, "yes, Sonic. They are ok. They are in Room 135 recovering after giving birth to your newborn hedgehog."

Then Tails walked up and asked, "is it a boy or girl?"

Dr. Quack answered, "it's a boy! And you all may go and see them."

As Sonic started to follow his friends, Dr. Quack asked, "Sonic, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

Sonic answered, "sure."

As they walked side by side behind the others, Dr. Quack started to tell Sonic why it was so quick.

He said, "Sonic, the reason why you did not hear your son cry and you did not hear Amy because, before we could start, Amy said she was in so much pain. So I asked the nurse to inject the anesthetic into the IV. As the nurse got it ready, Amy was very quiet. So I stood up from the chair and noticed that she had fainted. As I sat back down, your son somehow slipped into my lap and he was sleeping. I am sorry to tell you this, Sonic, but it is very rare for a newborn to be sleeping during birth. Last time Amy gave birth to your first son, Sonic Jr., he gave us trouble, but I never in my life have seen this happen. Although, he is your son, I feel something bad will happen."

As Sonic entered the room, what he saw in Amy's arms was a blue baby hedgehog. Instead of a red and black body nor a blue body, the little hedgehog has a charcoal black body with a blue head and there were five spikes, but the fifth spike is curved. AS he walks towards Amy and his son, Amy gave Sonic her sleepy hello as she still lay there, trying to wake up from fainting.

When everyone was in the room, Amy said, "I would like everyone to meet Spike, Sonic's son and your friend and nephew."

Then Amy gave Spike to his father, Sonic. When Sonic held his son for the first time, he felt a burst of energy that he hadn't felt since his Chaos Fusion with Shadow.

As Sonic stared at his newborn son, the room door opened. It was Chris, Gramps, Crème the Rabbit, her little friend Cheese and Crème's mother. As Sonic turned around to say hi, Crème's mother known as Spike's Nana said, "congratulations Sonic and Amy!"

Before they both could say 'thank you', Nana interrupted and said, "do you know who is at the door at this minute, Sonic?"

"No, who? I wasn't expecting anyone else to visit", Sonic said. Then a familiar voice hit his hedgehog ears.

"How about 2 beautiful best friends and 2 family members. Pink hedgehog and a green hedgehog that had no idea that you were missing."

Of course, Sonic had no idea who they were except for the familiar voice behind the door. Crème slowly opened the door to reveal the 4 mysteriously cloaked figures that were standing behind the door.

As the 3 figures put down their hoods, they were revealed to be Bunny Rabbot and his sister and brother. The 4th cloaked figure kept their hood on.

3 more figures appeared at the door. They were the King and Queen of the planet Mobius. Mr. and Mrs. Acorn and their son, Prince Elias. As Sonic stood there and wondered who the hooded figure is, Tails said, "if they are here, then this must be…(wait for it)….Princess Sally!"

As Sally removed her hood, everyone bowed in the traditional form to the future queen.


	2. Chapter 2

One clear night, Sonics' friends came to the metropolis hospital after hearing the great news from Sonic Jr.

When they arrived, Tails Miles Prower, Sonics' best friend, saw Sonic sitting in the waiting area hoping for any news of Amy and his newborn hedgehog.

As Tails walked up to Sonic and placed his hand upon his shoulder and said to Sonic.

"Everything is going to be alright. We are all here with you because we are all your family and friends."

Right after Tails said those very words Dr. Quack came out of the emergency room shaking his head side to side. Although Sonic and Tails were the only ones to notice that he seemed very surprised and confused about something.

Dr. Quack looked up and saw everyone looking at him to hear any news about Amy Rose and Sonic's newborn.

Then Dr. Quack straightened up and walked to Sonic and cleared his throat. Everyone was quiet except for the people working. Then Sonic said, "how are they, doc? Are they ok?"

Dr. Quack chuckled and answered, "yes, Sonic. They are ok. They are in Room 135 recovering after giving birth to your newborn hedgehog."

Then Tails walked up and asked, "is it a boy or girl?"

Dr. Quack answered, "it's a boy! And you all may go and see them."

As Sonic started to follow his friends, Dr. Quack asked, "Sonic, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

Sonic answered, "sure."

As they walked side by side behind the others, Dr. Quack started to tell Sonic why it was so quick.

He said, "Sonic, the reason why you did not hear your son cry and you did not hear Amy because, before we could start, Amy said she was in so much pain. So I asked the nurse to inject the anesthetic into the IV. As the nurse got it ready, Amy was very quiet. So I stood up from the chair and noticed that she had fainted. As I sat back down, your son somehow slipped into my lap and he was sleeping. I am sorry to tell you this, Sonic, but it is very rare for a newborn to be sleeping during birth. Last time Amy gave birth to your first son, Sonic Jr., he gave us trouble, but I never in my life have seen this happen. Although, he is your son, I feel something bad will happen."

As Sonic entered the room, what he saw in Amy's arms was a blue baby hedgehog. Instead of a red and black body nor a blue body, the little hedgehog has a charcoal black body with a blue head and there were five spikes, but the fifth spike is curved. AS he walks towards Amy and his son, Amy gave Sonic her sleepy hello as she still lay there, trying to wake up from fainting.

When everyone was in the room, Amy said, "I would like everyone to meet Spike, Sonic's son and your friend and nephew."

Then Amy gave Spike to his father, Sonic. When Sonic held his son for the first time, he felt a burst of energy that he hadn't felt since his Chaos Fusion with Shadow.

As Sonic stared at his newborn son, the room door opened. It was Chris, Gramps, Crème the Rabbit, her little friend Cheese and Crème's mother. As Sonic turned around to say hi, Crème's mother known as Spike's Nana said, "congratulations Sonic and Amy!"

Before they both could say 'thank you', Nana interrupted and said, "do you know who is at the door at this minute, Sonic?"

"No, who? I wasn't expecting anyone else to visit", Sonic said. Then a familiar voice hit his hedgehog ears.

"How about 2 beautiful best friends and 2 family members. Pink hedgehog and a green hedgehog that had no idea that you were missing."

Of course, Sonic had no idea who they were except for the familiar voice behind the door. Crème slowly opened the door to reveal the 4 mysteriously cloaked figures that were standing behind the door.

As the 3 figures put down their hoods, they were revealed to be Bunny Rabbot and his sister and brother. The 4th cloaked figure kept their hood on.

3 more figures appeared at the door. They were the King and Queen of the planet Mobius. Mr. and Mrs. Acorn and their son, Prince Elias. As Sonic stood there and wondered who the hooded figure is, Tails said, "if they are here, then this must be…(wait for it)….Princess Sally!"

As Sally removed her hood, everyone bowed in the traditional form to the future queen.


End file.
